The Ministry of Chaos
by The ultimate ladies man
Summary: Queen Chrysalis is plotting her revenge after the humiliating defeat at the hands of Starlight Glimmer and her friends. Also, there is a uprising on the horizon. A Chaotic one, at that...
1. Chapter 1

**The Ministry of Chaos**

Disclaimer: Almost everything in this story belongs to Hasbro. I do not make any profit off this. This is a fan created story for fun.

Deep in the Everfree Forest, the former Queen Chrysalis was seething with anger. She paced, muttered, grumbled and cursed her fate. Not only did she fail to get rid of those ponies once again, but she also lost her loyal subjects and her beloved castle.

"ALL IN ONE DAY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"No matter. I'll have my revenge soon enough." She said to herself. "Little do those preposterous ponies know that I have a plan B. I ALWAYS have a plan B."

She smirked and gave a low whistle. A changling suddenly appeared from deep in the forest.

"Sargent, are the troops ready?" She asked impatiently.

"Almost, my liege. We need another day or two to prepare."

She smiled and raised a dismissive hoof.

"No matter. We've got time. I'll make them think that I'm working alone. Then, when the time is right, I'll wipe them all out! Then, finally, Equestria will be mine!"

She cackled into the night with an unhinged laugh. The Sargent smiled uneasily, noticing that the queen was acting stranger than usual.

Unbeknownst to them, a tree had overheard the entire conversation.

"Hmmm…interesting." The tree thought to itself.

It was another hustle and bustle day in Ponyville. Everybody had things to do and not enough time to do them. However, due to it being Tuesday, there were two residents that were relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

A little out of Ponyville in a small, yet comfortable cottage lived Fluttershy, the shy Pegasus. Soft spoken, but with an enormous heart for all of Equestria's creatures, including her nearest and dearest friends. Today, she was having her Tuesday tea with Discord, the Lord of Chaos and former troublemaker. Well, almost former troublemaker. As usual, they were laughing, joking and enjoying each other's company.

"Oh Fluttershy, we should do this again sometime." Discord said, smiling.

"But, we do this every week." Fluttershy retorted.

Discord raised a paw to his head in a dramatic pose.

"Oh, but it's not enough! We should do this EVERYDAY!" He proclaimed.

"Um, but wouldn't that be overkill? It's our special time to be together, you know?" Fluttershy responded.

Discord thought about this for a few moments. He looked at Fluttershy and smiled.

"You know what? Tuesdays would be just fine, my dear Fluttershy." Discord said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh my! Another guest at this time?" Fluttershy asked out loud.

She got up from her seat and went towards the door. She opened it and looked at the strange pony that stood before her.

"Salutations and good afternoon to you, my dear." The pony greeted.

Fluttershy looked at the unicorn pony standing before her. He was of a red color, with bright lavender eyes. His cutie mark was of the theater masks of Thalia and Melpomene, comedy and tragedy. On top of his head was a black top hat. He smiled an enticing yet sinister smile.

"Um, hello to you. How can I help you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Begging you pardon miss, but I was wondering if the Lord of Chaos is here." The pony stated.

Just then, a poof of smoke came up between the pony and Fluttershy. When the smoke cleared, Discord appeared.

"That would be me, my good sir. Discord, the master of disharmony. The weaver of confusion. The Lord of Chaos." He smiled and bowed to the pony.

The pony smiled, and chuckled.

"The Lord of Chaos. What a tale we weave." He stated.

"It's not a tale. It is the truth. I am the real deal." Discord retorted.

The pony's smile faded. He looked at Discord coldly.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ringling. I have traveled a far distance to meet you at last. For many years, I have heard of the legend of the chaotic spirit that took over Equestria not once, but twice. He single handedly changed our world as we know it into a unidentifiable fever dream."

"Yes yes, I know." Discord said, waving a paw dismissively.

Ringling sneered at Discord.

"But, within this, he was defeated by the Elements of Harmony, TWICE. The second time, by a bunch of ponies he thought he had in his back pocket, but took his eye of the prize."

"Well, when you say it that way…" Discord responded.

"Please, spare me your excuses. And then, to add insult to injury, Princess Celestia decides to release the Lord of Chaos from his statue prison to try to "reform" him."

Ringling gagged at the word "reform", making him clear his throat.

"However, one pony stepped up to the challenge. You, my dear, have successfully tamed the beast." Ringling pointed at Fluttershy.

"And now today, I see the former Lord of Chaos drinking tea, making merry and celebrating "Friendship". It's disgusting!" Ringling said, glaring at Discord, who was getting visibly annoyed.

"What's it to you what I do in my spare time?" Discord asked.

"What bugs me the most is that you have the nerve to call yourself the Lord of Chaos. You have stripped yourself of that honor. You are no longer the Lord of Chaos. You are now…one of them." He glanced at Fluttershy momentarily, making her step behind Discord.

"Strong words from someone who looks like a beet with a hat." Discord said. "Maybe I'll turn you into one, now that I think of it."

"Now Discord, be nice. He's just a little high strung. Ringling, would you like to join us for tea and talk about this?' Fluttershy asked.

"My dear, I must decline. I refuse to share any of your obviously wonderful tea with this imposter!" Ringling accused.

"Why you insipid…" Discord hissed.

"Discord, you still possess Chaos magic, do you not?" Ringling asked.

"Of course I do!" Discord responded.

"Well then, I challenge you to a duel. A Chaos magic duel!"

"You know Chaos magic?" Discord snorted.

"Of course I do! I've studied it all my life!" Ringling responded.

"Well then, you're on. I'll show you who's the Lord of Chaos. Spoiler alert: It's me." Discord said, smugly, pointing at Ringling.

Ringling smiled.

"Excellent. I look forward to it."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Out in an open field, Ringling and Discord stood back to back, each eyeing the other to make sure that there was no trickery about.

"According to the ancient book of chaos magic, whenever a chaos magic duel occurs, each individual must take five 3/4 's paces, sing a catchy ditty, turn and fire." Ringling said.

"Poppycock!" Discord argued. "It says that we must take 7 ½ steps, turn, do a cartwheel, drink a gallon of milk and THEN fire."

"What nonsense! Surely you haven't read the book in ages. If you have ever read the book at all." Ringling said, the last part under his breath.

"What was that, sonny? Speak up, I'm a trifle deaf." Discord said, holding a gigantic ear horn in his paw, holding it extremely close to Ringling.

"Nevermind. Let's just begin, shall we?" Ringling said.

"Wait! We need a referee! We need to keep this fair and square!" Discord said, pointing an eagle talon to the sky for emphasis.

"Fair and square? This is a chaos magic duel! We can't just…"

"Ah ah ah! Remember chapter 15, paragraph 8?" Discord interrupted.

Ringling sighed, knowing that Discord was right.

" _In order for a chaos magic duel to commence, an impartial official must be put in place to oversee a winner and loser."_ Ringling recited, not enthusiastic in the slightest.

"Precisely! And I know just the pony for the job!" Discord proclaimed, snapping his fingers.

In a puff of smoke appeared Fluttershy, wearing a referee shirt and a whistle dangling from her neck.

"What in the…" She started to say in surprise.

"Oh Fluttershy, I'm so glad you could join us!" Discord stated.

"Not fair! You have the referee in your back pocket!" Ringling complained.

"Oh, don't be just a pile of sour grapes." Discord rebutted. He reached behind himself and pulled out a miniature Fluttershy. "It helps me get through airport security without having to buy another ticket!" He joked.

"Augh! Fine! She's the referee. Now, Miss Shy, could you please read the rules about how many paces each individual takes?" Ringling asked.

"Um, ok then. Where's the book?" Fluttershy asked.

Suddenly, a book with legs came up to them, moaning in pain.

"Oh, what a life. My dog's are killing me. Is there a chiropractor in the house? What a world, what a world." The book complained.

"Oh my, a talking book! Why is it so miserable?" Fluttershy asked.

"This book has been around for thousands of years. Some say it is older than Equestria itself." Ringling explained.

"However, with so much use that it has had, the book is a bit bent." Discord continued.

"You mean…?" Fluttershy began.

"Yes." Discord answered.

"Broken spine." Discord and Ringling said.

"Jinx! You owe me a cider!" Discord pointed at Ringling, smiling.

Ringling scowled, ignoring Discord's joke.

"The rules, please." Ringling asked.

The book opened to the appropriate page and Fluttershy began reading.

"Um, _The two individuals in the duel shall begin facing back to back. Then, after taking 10 paces away from each other, each will turn and concoct a chaotic spell against each other. Whoever creates the most chaos will be considered the winner. Bonus points for chocolate milk thunder storms."_ Fluttershy read.

"Well, we were both wrong. Let's begin." Discord offered.

"Yes. Let's." Ringling said.

Discord and Ringling stood back to back once again. Fluttershy nervously raised her front leg to signal the start.

"On you mark, get set…um…go!"

Discord and Ringling began pacing away from each other.

10….9….8….7…6

Ringling stopped. He turned around with a sinister smile.

5….4….3….2….1

Ringling's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

" _Wor, Wor, Wor ruoy taob, yltneg nowd eht maerts. Yllirrem yllirrem yllirrem yllirrem…"_ He chanted, a dark green aura lighting his horn.

Discord turned and was about to snap his fingers.

"Take this you…huh?" Discord stopped.

" _EFIL SI TUB A MAERD!"_ He finished, a beam of magic zapping Discord off his feet.

"DISCORD!" Fluttershy screamed, but then a zipper zipped up her mouth, preventing her from saying anything else.

"Now, now dearie. We wouldn't want to attract any attention to anypony else, now would we?" A sweet, yet devious British voice asked.

Fluttershy looked up and standing over her were two dragons. A European winged dragon and an Asian serpentine dragon, both with deranged looks on their faces.

Suddenly, they were imprisoned in cages.

"Stay away from her!" Discord said hurt, but defiantly.

"You're tough, I'll give you that! But not tough enough!" Ringling proclaimed, blasting another beam of magic at Discord. Discord ducked this time fortunately, and snapped his fingers, causing Ringling's hat to be pushed down onto his head, covering his face.

"Ugh, hey! What the…?!" Ringling cried, his protest muffled in his hat.

Discord tackled him, and grabbed Ringling by the throat. But before he could get any further, the two dragons tackled Discord in turn, and held him down preventing him to snap his fingers to use any more chaos magic.

Ringling freed himself from his hat, holding his neck in pain.

"How does it feel, former Lord of Chaos? How does it feel to finally be defeated by the very chaos you revere?" Ringling asked.

Discord smiled.

"I'm not done yet, sonny." Discord said defiantly. He disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving the three attackers baffled.

"Come on out and fight me, Discord! The true Lord of Chaos would not run from a fight!" Ringling shouted.

A lion's paw came up from the ground and grabbed Ringling's leg, flipping him over on his back.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Discord said.

The two dragons charged Discord, who proceeded to snap his fingers. He turned the into alligator luggage.

"Very fashionable. I should give you two to Fluttershy for Hearth's warming…"

But before he could finish his statement, a gigantic Griffin tackled him to the ground, further injuring Discord. Ringling zapped the alligator luggage back to the dragons proper.

"Thanks love." They said, simultaneously.

"No problem." He welcomed.

The griffin picked up Discord and slammed him down on the ground, rendering him unconscious. He picked him up to slam him down again, only to be stopped by Ringling.

"That's enough Sqwab! We need him alive!" Ringling ordered.

"My catalogue is ripe for the picking." Sqwab said apologetically.

"Take him far away from here Sqwab. We have plans for him." Ringling commanded.

Skwab saluted and grabbed Discord in his mighty talons. He flew high out of sight.

"Enmity, Animus! Follow him and make sure that nobody gets in his way."

"Righto, commander!" The dragons answered and flew in the direction that Sqwab and Discord left.

Ringling adjusted his top hat back on his head. He walked over to Fluttershy, still cowering in fear and mouth zipped up. Ringling clopped his hooves and the zipper was gone.

"What's going on? Where are you taking Discord?" Fluttershy demanded.

Ringling stared unfaltering into Fluttershy's eyes.

"Listen to me very carefully, my dear. Go immediately into your town and alert everypony. I want you to spread our message."

Fluttershy was shaking at the intensity of Ringling's words.

"Um…wh..w….what message is that?" She asked.

"Tell everypony that the Ministry of Chaos is coming. And that Equestria will fall before us, and bow before us." Whether they like it or not."

After that, he began to laugh evilly as he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Wait! What about Discord?!" Fluttershy shouted after him with tears in her eyes. Once she noticed she was alone, she raced to Ponyville to alert everypony.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later, deep in the Evergreen forest, Queen Chrysalis was starting to lose her patience.

"Sargent! How long does it take to construct and army?!" She bellowed at her officer.

"I apologize, your highness, but we didn't take into account…"

"I DON'T WANT EXCUSES!" She bellowed. She took a deep breath. "I want results. So if you don't mind, would you please…"

She froze during her statement. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, staring at something on Sargent's shoulder.

"My liege?" He asked. He noticed the direction she was looking at. He looked at his shoulder, and saw an eight legged, red eyed spider sitting there.

"Oh, it's just a spider." He said calmly.

"…..p…ppp….please….gg…ggg…get rid…of….it…." She said, extremely timidly.

"Oh, ok then." Sargent replied. He brushed the spider off his shoulder.

"N…nnow….kill it."

"What?" Sargent asked.

"KILL IT! KILL THE DISGUSTING THING! NOW! I COMMAND YOU!" She screeched, flying to the tree tops. "LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED!" She said, hiding high in the trees.

Sargent saluted and followed the spider deep into the forest.

Just then, a couple of bushes giggled.

"Arachnophobia? Hmmm…that could be fun." Whispered one bush to another.

It had been three weeks since Discord's disappearance. Everypony searched high and low in every place that the ministry could be hiding. But to no avail. Fluttershy took it the hardest, but didn't give up hope. She still set up the tea and snacks every Tuesday in hopes that Discord would join her. This Tuesday was no different. However, Fluttershy couldn't help but to wipe tears from her eyes when she was boiling the tea.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Discord?" Fluttershy asked, racing towards the door.

It was not Discord, however. It was Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy's face drooped a little, but was still happy to see them.

"Hello Fluttershy, how are you?" Twilight asked.

"Um…I'm ok. How are all of you?" Fluttershy asked.

"We're worried about you, darling. You haven't been yourself for weeks." Rarity said.

"Yeah, it wasn't your fault that this happened sugar cube." Applejack retorted.

"I know but…" Tears began to fill Fluttershy's eyes again.

"No! Don't cry! I can't stand to see you cry!" Pinkie Pie begged, lunging over to hug Fluttershy tight.

"I'm just wondering where this "ministry" came from. What do they want? What do they want with Discord?" Starlight pondered.

"Well, all they said was that we will "bow before them." Which means that they aren't joking around." Twilight answered.

"Yeah, they over powered Discord! That's pretty impressive!" Rainbow Dash retorted, causing Fluttershy to whimper in Pinkie Pie's hug.

Twilight gave her a look.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Just then, Spike belched out a purple flame causing a scroll to pop out. The ponies gasped.

"Yikes! That hasn't happed for a while!" Spike exclaimed, picking up the scroll.

"Is it from Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

Spike shook his head as he read the scroll. "No, it's from the Ministry of Chaos!" He said, surprised.

Fluttershy broke free from Pinkie's hug and grabbed the scroll.

"What does it say Fluttershy?" Asked Applejack.

Fluttershy's voice trembled as she read.

"Dear Ponyville,

as you are well aware, we have taken your precious Discord. No worries, however. He is just fine. He is alive…for the time being. If you ever want to see him again, we have made a list of demands that we will distribute to a negotiator of your choosing. We have decided the time and place for this to take place. Sugarcube Corner, at 3:00 pm. Do not try anything foolish. We four are masters at the art of black chaos magic. Any funny business and Ponyville will drown in chocolate rain and hot fudge. We await your presence.

"Sincerely" yours,

The Ministry of Chaos."

Fluttershy's tears flowed once again. "He's alive." She repeated to herself, over and over.

"Sugarcube Corner? I wonder why they want to meet there?" Rarity asked.

"They must have a sweet tooth. Just like Discord does." Twilight reasoned. "And they asked for a negotiator. Who on earth could negotiate with crazy creatures like them? Why, they would have to be random, just as crazy and have to speak their language. You know, giving them a taste of their own medicine."

Everypony's gaze went towards the direction of Pinkie pie. Pinkie Pie returned said gaze.

"Um…what? Do I have something in my teeth?" She asked.

End of Chapter 3

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The main 7 and Spike walked up to Sugar Cube Corner, 10 minutes before 3:00 pm.

"Here we are everypony. Right where the ministry wants us to be." Twilight stated.

Everypony turned to Pinkie Pie, who was looking uncharacteristically nervous, but not too nervous.

"Are you ready Pinkie?" Starlight asked.

Pinkie nodded.

"Good luck sugar cube. Show them no mercy." Applejack encouraged.

Pinkie nodded once more.

"Um…if you could, please bring Discord home." Fluttershy asked.

Pinkie smiled, and hugged her friend.

"Okie dokie lokie, Fluttershy. I'll do my best!" She stated proudly.

She saluted her friends, and marched inside.

Just then, the school bell started to ring, with a deeper more sinister tone. Pink clouds stated to swirl in the sky, raining down chocolate milk. The remaining ponies and spike looked up at the phenomenon.

"They're here." Rainbow Dash said.

Indeed they were. Just then, 4 figures suddenly appeared out of thin air, disguised in black robes, hoods covering their faces. But, you could tell that the figures were a unicorn, a griffin, and two dragons.

"Greetings, my little ponies." Ringling said, lifting the hood from his head, revealing his face.

"The ministry of chaos. At last we meet." Twilight said, with a stern tone in her voice.

"Now, now princess. No need for the hostility. We're just here for negotiations."

Ringling put his black top hat on his head.

"Do you have your negotiatior present?" He asked.

"She's inside. Waiting for you." Rarity said.

"Excellent. I look forward to meeting her."

He looked over at Fluttershy.

"Hello there, Miss Shy. A pleasure to see you again." He said, tipping his hat.

Fluttershy glared at him.

"How dare you tell me that! Where's Discord?!" She snapped, with Applejack and Rainbow Dash holding her back.

"My my! A feisty little one, she is!" Enmity and Animus said simultaneously.

"I do suppose you received my letter then? Discord is still alive. We have him in a safe place. You mustn't worry about him." Ringling said.

"Don't get stingy on the soy sauce, Debra!" Sqwab said.

"That is correct. Thank you Sqwab." Ringling thanked.

"Uh…what did that mean?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused.

"My associate here was reminding me about the prophecy. It has been foretold that the former Lord of chaos would fall, and in his place, a new Lord will emerge. We are the followers of the prophecy, and it is our solemn duty to see it fulfilled." Ringling explained.

"So that's why you call yourselves "the ministry of chaos."" Starlight reasoned.

Ringling smiled.

"Precisely, my dear."

Suddenly, the bells began to ring again, signaling that 3:00 pm had arrived.

"Well well, look at the time. It's time for our appointment." Ringling said, smiling sinisterly.

Ringling faced the ministry.

"Stay out here, and guard the door." He ordered.

The ministry pounded their chests.

"Also, keep an eye on them. Make sure they don't do anything foolish." He stated, pointing at the ponies and Spike.

"Oh, we'll keep an eye on them, alright!" Enmity stated.

"Aye, especially the little one. Look at the wee baby!" Animus said, pointing to Spike.

"One could pinch his cheeks!" Enmity cooed.

Spike gulped and hid behind Twilight.

Ringling went inside Sugar Cube Corner. Inside was completely empty, not a single soul to be seen. Once in, he sat down at a booth in the corner.

"Waitress! A menu, if you please?" Ringling commanded.

Pinkie Pie rushed up with a menu and a smile.

"Welcome to Sugar Cube Corner! I'm Pinkie Pie, and I'll be your server today!" She said enthusiastically.

Ringling sneered mildly.

"Wonderful. I'll have a cup of tea to start with, if you please."

"Alrighty! One cup of boring tea, coming up!" Pinkie said, bouncing off.

"Boring? The very nerve." Ringling said to himself. "Where is that negotiator?"

"You must be the leader of the ministry of chaos." Said a voice suddenly next to him.

Ringling jumped at the voice, noticing Pinkie Pie next to him.

"Ah! Wait, aren't you…"

"I'm Pinkie Pie, the negotiator for Ponyville. You wished to speak with me, remember?" Pinkie said, staring into Ringling's lavender eyes.

"Yes, but…nevermind. There are several demands that the ministry of chaos wishes for Equestria to…"

"You didn't tell me your name yet." Pinkie interrupted.

"…what? My…"

"Yes! I told you my name, now tell me yours! Manners matter, you know?" Pinkie said.

Ringling took a deep breath.

"My name is Ringling."

Pinkie smirked.

"What? Does something amuse you about my name?" Ringling asked.

"Ringling! Ringling! Ringalinglingling!" Pinkie bounced up and down, giggling at the fun sounding name.

"Yes, that is my name." Ringling said, annoyed.

"I love it! What a great name! Ringling! Ringling! Ringalingadingdong!" Pinkie continued to bounce, giggling.

Ringling was stunned.

"Wait, you like my name?"

"Of course! You're so lucky to have a name like that!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Who is this pony?" Ringling thought to himself, stunned.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away. What were your saying?" Pinkie said, sitting back down in the booth.

"Yes, anyway, the ministry and I have a list of…"

"Be right back!" Pinkie said, rushing off to the kitchen.

"Wait, I…" Ringling said, attempting to get Pinkie's attention.

"What a peculiar pony." He thought to himself.

"Here you are sir! One cup of BORING tea, as requested!" Pinkie presented.

"Boring? Now see here…" Ringing protested.

"That is, until you put chocolate syrup in it!" Pinkie interrupted, putting a bottle of chocolate syrup on the table.

"Chocolate…"

"If you're still looking at the menu, I'll return shortly to see if you made a decision!" Pinkie said, bouncing off to the kitchen.

Ringling looked at the cup of tea, and then at the chocolate syrup. Using his unicorn magic, he lifted the bottle and poured the syrup into the cup. He mixed it with a spoon, and placed the cup to his lips. His eyes widened.

"Absolutely delightful…" He said, in awe.

"I'm back!" Pinkie exclaimed, surprising Ringling.

"Augh! Miss Pie!" Ringling said, startled.

"Now, where were we?" Pinkie asked.

"If I remember correctly…" Ringling pondered.

"Ooooohhhhhh!" Pinkie slightly exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ringling asked.

"Can I see that?" She asked, pointing at Ringling's head.

"I don't understand…" Ringling admitted.

"That awesome hat of yours! I must try it on…" Pinkie reached towards it.

"NO!" Ringling exclaimed, holding on to his hat for dear life.

Pinkie recoiled her hoof, looking at Ringling surprised.

Ringling composed himself.

"I apologize for my outburst, but I must decline. This hat is of great importance to me." He said, sipping his tea.

Pinkie smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry too."

Pinkie looked at Ringling.

"Is that hat where you keep your chaotic powers?" She asked.

Ringling chuckled slightly.

"No, it's just…sentimental value, if you will." Ringling explained.

Ringling just then caught a familiar scent in the air.

Pinkie noticed Ringling's concentrated sniffing.

"OOOooohhh…whatcha sniffing for?" She asked.

"It smells wonderful, like a cherished memory. It reminds me of my life a long time ago…" Ringing reminisced.

He followed his nose towards Pinkie Pie.

"What does it smell like?" Pinkie asked.

"It smells like, cotton candy." Ringling deduced.

"Cotton candy? Oh! You must be smelling my shampoo!" Pinkie exclaimed. She grabbed her mane and put it on Ringling's nose.

Ringling sniffed and smiled.

"Such wonderful memories. I haven't thought of them for a long time."

"I'll be back! Duty calls!" Pinkie declared, rushing off to the kitchen.

Ringling's stern look softened a bit.

"This pony is something else." He thought to himself.

Pinkie came back with a generous sized cupcake.

"Here you go! The house special! Enjoy!" Pinkie said, bouncing off.

Ringling looked at the cupcake.

"Are you going to share that? That looks SOOOOOO good!" Pinkie said, next to Ringling.

Ringling couldn't hold it in anymore. He began to chuckle, and this chuckles turned into laughing, and is laughing turned into guffaws. He fell on the floor, holding his stomach, tears falling down his face. Pinkie laughed with him.

After composing himself, he sat back down in the booth.

"Miss Pie, this has absolutely been a wonderful time. You are just so…wonderfully chaotic!"

"Aw, thank you Ringling! I'm glad to have met you too! Now I have another new friend!" She said, smiling from ear to ear.

Ringling stopped, and looked at Pinkie.

"New friend?" He asked.

"Of course! You're my new friend!" Pinkie declared, holding open her hooves for a hug.

Ringling's happy demeanor suddenly turned sour.

"No, I'm afraid not. Now I see what you've been up to." He said, standing up from the booth.

"Like what?" Pinkie asked.

"Attempting to distract me from my mission at hand. How dare you attempt to convert me with your "friendship"!" He said, pointing an accusing hoof at Pinkie. "Negotiations are off the table!"

Pinkie looked at him with a mixture of sadness and horror.

"No, wait! Let me try again!" Pinkie pleaded.

Ringling stopped at the door, and turned to face Pinkie.

"There is one more prophecy that is at hand, along with crowning a new lord of chaos."

"What's that?" Pinkie asked.

"One by one, Equestria will fall. Until there is only one." Ringing recited.

Pinkie looked at Ringling.

He smiled sinisterly.

"And then, she too, will be ours. And lead us into a grand future."

"Who's "she"?" Pinkie asked.

All of a sudden, he disappeared in a burst of magic.

"Ringling! Wait!" Pinking cried after him.

What he left behind was a piece of paper.

She picked it up and read the message that was on it.

"In three days, prepare yourselves.

Sincerely,

-the ministry of chaos."


End file.
